Dig Deeper/Gallery
Official Images Alya and Miles.PNG|Alya and Miles become partners for the assignment. Screenshots Scarlett season 1 episode 6 1.png|A bored Scarlett participates in Movement for Non-Movers class. Scarlett season 1 episode 6 2.png|Scarlett picks a name out of the hat, in order to determine as to who she has to observe as part of an assignment. Scarlett season 1 episode 6 8.jpg|Disappointed, Scarlett reveals that she picked Julie's name from the hat. Bianca season 1 episode 6 1.png|Bianca expresses her thought upon Miles being into her. Jax Mr. Park Miles season 1 episode 6.png|Mr. Park explains the details of the mid-term assignment of which is forty percent worth of the students' grades. Cassandra Vanessa season 1 episode 6 1.png|Cassandra and Vanessa stretch. Cassandra Vanessa season 1 episode 6 2.png|Cassandra makes an ultimatum: if Vanessa wants the night off, she has to do Cassandra's homework for a month. Alya Bianca Jax Miles season 1 episode 6.png|Intentionally wanting to inrerrupt Miles and Alya, Bianca asks Miles for a pencil. Alya season 1 episode 6 1.png|Alya and Miles agree to leave the room. Scarlett season 1 episode 6 3.png|Scarlett sighs after failing to follow Julie. Miles Alya season 1 episode 6 1.png|Now in a hallway, Alya plays her guitar for Miles. Miles Alya season 1 episode 6 2.png|Despite Alya's reluctance to the idea, Miles continuously talks about the idea of having money for the theme of their song. Vanessa Carly season 1 episode 6 1.png|Carly frantically expresses her confusion, upon Sasha's feelings for her, to Vanessa. Vanessa Carly Sasha season 1 episode 6.png|Sasha offers Carly tickets, and backstage passes, for Shawn Mendes' concert. Carly Sasha season 1 episode 6.png|Carly suddenly remembers that tomorrow is her and Carly's 'friendiversary'. Julie Scarlett season 1 episode 6 1.png|After incorrect guesses from her fellow classmates, Julie, unhappy that the others didn't comprehend her dance, reveals that she was observing Scarlett. Scarlett season 1 episode 6 4.png|In Confessional, Scarlett admits that the assignment "isn't so dumb". Julie Scarlett season 1 episode 6 2.png|Scarlett wakes up, startled, and watches as Julie enters the building. Scarlett season 1 episode 6 5.png|Secretly and quietly, Scarlett follows Julie into the restroom. Scarlett season 1 episode 6 6.png|In an attempt in finding the item that Julie placed in there, Scarlett begins to rummage through the air vent. Vanessa Carly season 1 episode 6 2.png|Vanessa apologizes to Carly after forgetting their friendiversary. Vanessa season 1 episode 6.png|Vanessa is shocked that, regardless of their friendiversary, Carly is still going to the Shawn Mendes concert. Bianca Alya season 1 episode 6 1.png|Bianca asks Alya questions about her and Miles working together. Bianca Alya season 1 episode 6 2.png|Alya confesses that Miles only wants to write songs about "shallow guy stuff". Alya season 1 episode 6 2.png|Alya admits that Bianca is right about having to tell Miles the truth about her opinion upon his ideas. Carly season 1 episode 6.png|After looking at Vanessa, Carly continues looking through pictures, of herself in various different outfits, on her phone. Dig Deeper.PNG|Miles excitedly talks about ideas for his and Alya's song, whereas Alya listens disliking Miles' ideas. Miles Alya season 1 episode 6 3.png|Miles is offended by Alya commenting negatively about his ideas. Julie season 1 episode 6 1.png|Julie laughs at Scarlett's presentation. Scarlett season 1 episode 6 7.png|Scarlett poses at the conclusion of her performance, sporting Julie's clothes, that she found in the air vent. Carly Vanessa season 1 episode 6 1.png|Carly wishes Vanessa a happy friendiversary and presents her with a sundae and a large bunch of balloons. Carly Vanessa season 1 episode 6 2.png|Vanessa tells Carly to have fun on her date. Jax season 1 episode 6.png|Jax informs Alya about Miles' whereabouts. Alya Jax season 1 episode 6.png|Alya realizes that she messed up. Alya Miles Jax Bianca season 1 episode 6.png|Miles and Alya leave the room to talk. Scarlett Julie season 1 episode 6 1.png|Scarlett asks Julie what her problem is. Scarlett Julie season 1 episode 6 2.png|Julie reveals that her parents are oblivious of her going to Keaton. Scarlett Julie season 1 episode 6 3.png|Julie explains herself, saying that her parents want her to have a career not involving arts. Miles Alya season 1 episode 6 5.png|Miles plays his original composition for Alya. Miles season 1 episode 6.png|Miles reveals that the song is a love song to life. Scarlett season 1 episode 6 9.jpg|Scarlett introduces her least favorite class, “Movement for Non-Movers.” Alya season 1 episode 6 3.jpg|Alya speaks in Confessional. GIFs Julie episode 6.gif|With her audience not knowing it, Julie dances, imitating Scarlett, after observing her, as part of her assignment. Videos Clips Backstage - Episode 6 Extended Scene Julie Dancing Backstage - Episode 6 Miles and Alya Song Writing Backstage - Episode 6 Extended Scene Scarlett Being Julie Backstage - Episode 6 Extended Scene Miles and Alya Sing "Dig Deep" Extra Content Backstage - Episode 6 - Behind the Scenes with Josh and Aviva Backstage - Episode 6 Confessional Bianca Backstage - Exclusive Song Alya & Miles "Dig Deep" Backstage Must Haves On Set Promotional Videos Backstage - "Dig Deeper" Preview Category:Episode Galleries